


红酒与黑胡椒

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg





	红酒与黑胡椒

红酒与黑胡椒

|原作：游戏王zexal  
|弃权，角色和原作都不属于我  
|Christopher Arclight（Ⅴ）/天城快斗；原作时间线，后日谈向；无需预警内容；请依据自身情况谨慎选择是否阅读。

00

餐桌上的量变和质变，都会引来麻烦。

01

拜隆开口时，克里斯托夫正把调料罐递给快斗，快斗在其中选了放黑胡椒的那个。

“罗密欧与茱丽叶即使不是生在世仇之家，也会选密会吧。”小个子的男孩摇摇自己的杯子，眯起眼说，“如果两家是世交，孩子们会彼此熟悉，但太熟悉了反而在更进一步的时候会容易害羞而不好在人前展开吧。”

托马斯对这个观点不置可否，只是眯起眼睛边咀嚼边撇了个嘴。米歇尔低头喝果汁，然后去切开一枚小番茄。小朋友阳斗刚把蔬菜放进自己嘴里，他旁边的哥哥正接过调料罐后准备开始撒。只有递过去调料罐的阿克雷德长子转头看了看自己小小的父亲，但父亲只对着他意味不明的点了点头，然后晃着杯子继续开口。

“我记得，克里斯当年教导快斗的时候很投入呢……”

“我讨厌这个话题。”托马斯嘟哝着，旁边的米歇尔对他眨眼睛但他没看见。

“克里斯也说过自己拿快斗当弟弟看来着嘛！”亚麻金辫子前的深红色汁液随着小朋友的身体摆动而轻晃。

“让人超不爽的‘弟弟’。”托马斯继续嘟哝，米歇尔这次的眨眼睛他是视而不见。

“克里斯又是我的长子，我最放心的孩子。”

“除了选学生的眼光，跟瞎了一样的选法。”这一次哥哥嘟哝过后，米歇尔拽了一下他的袖子。

拜隆微笑，对着快斗举起酒杯：“所以这样顺着算下来呢，快斗啊，你今后可以叫我爸爸了哟！”

“我坚决不同意！”托马斯拍案而起，完全不顾弟弟正在桌下用鞋尖踢他的小腿。

而快斗手里的黑胡椒瓶在直起来的瞬间突然一抖，半瓶调料撒上他的主菜。

克里斯皱了皱眉，盯着正咯咯笑的父亲手边的红色液体，然后探身过去把他父亲的身体扶正，同时拿走了杯子。

拜隆摆摆手，对着快斗：“实在觉得不好意思的话，先试试叫叔叔也可以哦！”

“我说了我不同意——”

“红酒。”拿着杯子的克里斯嗅了一下后，在混乱中的餐桌上开口，“颜色很像，但不是葡萄汁，是红酒。父亲现在的身体对酒精完全是小孩子的耐受度，他已经醉了。”

“托马斯哥哥你冷静点，父亲是喝醉了！”米歇尔终于把自己的哥哥拽回到了座位上，他转头看向长兄和晃晃悠悠在座位上哼歌的父亲：“可是父亲杯子里怎么有酒？一开始不是给他倒的葡萄汁吗？”

在今晚这个充满未成年的桌子上，喝酒的就只有坐在拜隆边上在前一刻出去接电话了的菲卡博士。快斗看着面前的黑胡椒主菜和炸毛的阿克雷德次子，以及正对面那个笑意盈盈的成年小朋友，感到了脑仁抽疼。

他顶着尴尬和死马权当活马医的初衷对着父亲所在的方向喊：“父亲，请您下次离开时，不要把红酒放在小孩子能摸到的地方！”

“喂！我老爸不是小孩！”

“说了不用总叫拜隆先生，可以直接叫叔叔试试嘛！”

“老爸，求你别说了喝水啊——”

乖巧的小朋友阳斗左看右看，同时拿起一只空杯子，倒上柠檬水递给炸毛到快要跳起来的托马斯。

当菲卡打完电话回来时，餐桌上只剩下了自己的小儿子。他正在奇怪，阳斗开口：“拜隆先生喝醉了，大家都去帮忙安顿他了。”他伸手揉了揉小儿子的头，阳斗继续说：“哥哥也去了，因为拜隆先生拉着他不放，要哥哥喊他‘爸爸’。”菲卡愣了，他想不通怎么有这个情节。

02

拜隆被安顿好以后，身为小朋友和长辈的阳斗和菲卡先去休息了。米歇尔留在父亲房间照顾他，以防醉酒的父亲出现意外。托马斯和克里斯以及快斗返回餐厅收拾餐桌，托马斯负责在厨房先处理餐具，克里斯和快斗先负责收拾桌上的杯盘然后送过去。这样委派的原因是托马斯坚决不要和快斗共处一室。刚刚在喝醉的父亲面前托马斯还能为了哄父亲和醒酒汤和快点睡对快斗强颜欢笑，离开了父亲视线之后，年轻的阿克雷德次子立刻变成了咆哮着维护领地的狮子。

“绝对不会允许你叫我老爹‘父亲’的！我也打死都不要你这种哥！想都别想！”

快斗对此冷冷一撇：“我也不需要阳斗之外的弟弟。”

“操！想得美！谁说要当你弟弟啊！离我远点，我没让你从我家直接滚出去已经很仁慈了！”

克里斯及时出现在两人中间，把自己的弟弟塞进厨房，把快斗拖去餐厅，终结了这场由不在场的父亲挑起来的、托马斯单方面进行的领地保卫战。被塞进厨房的托马斯边清理餐盘边继续愤愤不平地回想餐桌上发生的事情，匪夷所思，喝醉了的老爹甚至抓着快斗的袖子不放撒娇让他喊爸爸。还有，克里斯凭什么能像抱小孩那样抱着老爹啊！老爹不止克里斯一个孩子啊，他托马斯伸手要抱怎么他爸就不配合了？真让人生气！

他气呼呼地洗盘子，然后放到一边，他兀自决定自己只负责到把这部分洗完，剩下的部分和所有的烘干工作全部丢给正在收拾餐桌的哥和邪恶的家庭入侵者。对的，快斗绝对是个入侵者，差别只在于过去是他哥在那瞎扯，现在他爸跟着胡说——

托马斯突然顿住了，有什么不对！他仔细思考，突然发觉了一个被他在不平和争吵中忽略的事实：怎么好像，除了我之外……没人对老爹让快斗喊爸的事表示反对啊？全程只有我一个在出声说不行？这不合理！

他皱起眉，一个可怕的事实在脑内成型：难道快斗真的和我家谁搞到一起了？爸的话不可能，我弟弟和他的接触我都知道，次数和内容都不太可能是搞到一起的样子，那么——嫌疑最大的无疑就是那个过去就有试图把快斗当弟弟前科的大哥了！

托马斯啪的一声把洗好的最后一个盘子扣上，然后扭头直奔餐厅——他怀疑他哥岔开他和快斗的贴心或许只是障眼法，实际上是他哥自己想和快斗独处。他才不会他们称心如意，托马斯决定要立刻开始仔细观察他们俩的一举一动！

他在门口以各种理由徘徊，拿了三次牛奶，去客厅找了一次外套，还有两次进来看看新养的小狗是不是在这里。然而托马斯只看到他哥和快斗配合默契的收拾餐盘，交换一个眼神就联手开始换新桌布，最后把灯关掉聊着天去了厨房继续整理。

完全没有过于亲近的意思。托马斯抱着怀里的小狗自言自语：“是我想多了？”怀里的小狗盯着主人左右摇头，不明所以然。可能是自己真的想多了吧，托马斯揉揉头，克里斯那家伙当年还没怎么的时候就把快斗快宠上天了，课程之外几乎予取予求，这要真的搞到一起，我不信他独处还能忍得住。可这半天观察下来什么疑似的现象都没有。那看来……就是老爸喝多了口误，没啥在意的。

托马斯抱起狗往卧室的方向走过去，路过厨房时他瞥了一眼，里面的两个人已经把盘子放进了烘干机，似乎正在商量要不要再从冰箱里拿点什么做夜宵。这很正常，刚刚拜隆主导的插曲让除了阳斗和菲卡之外所有人都没能好好吃完饭，托马斯自己也才刚刚翻过冰箱。

算了，不要想多了。托马斯这样想着，离开了厨房。

03

克里斯切好面包放入盘子里，再在上面放上培根和煎蛋。在酱料和蔬菜之前，他拿着调料问快斗：“还要放点什么吗？黑胡椒？”

“不要让我想起来，毕竟在晚餐上黑胡椒后续的情节实在是太惊悚了。提起黑胡椒我现在只会没胃口。”快斗摇摇头，餐桌上错手放了一层厚厚的黑胡椒后，他自己那份主菜就因缘际会地一口也没动过。

克里斯笑了一下后满足他的要求，随后将面包盖上，并拿起餐刀将三明治切成小块后递给快斗：“热巧克力要吗？”

快斗点头，然后含糊着说了一句“我来帮忙，你去关上厨房门吧”。克里斯照做，在关好门之后他转身，却发现快斗站在他面前，并且抬手探身把厨房门锁了。

“快斗？”

“你最近在家也没穿低领衣服吧？”

“没有。”克里斯已经意识到快斗要问什么了，他继续开口“我也没有和其他人一起进过浴室，或者去游泳什么的。”

“但我觉得，你父亲好像看出来什么了？”

“我觉得应该没有。我们没在他面前留下过任何痕迹的话，是父亲也不可能猜到。但是……以他的态度和观察能力，又很难说我们是不是真的瞒住了。”

“……我有点担心，他刚刚的话到底是喝醉了还是真心的。”快斗把脸埋在手心里：“罗密欧与茱丽叶和私底下约会瞒着家里人什么的，突然一起提起来也太巧了。”

毕竟他们三星期前开始了约会。因为有些害羞，还没想好对各自的家人怎么开口，所以暂时决定对家人们保密。所以约会成了密会，连恋人之间的调情都带上了些偷情的味道。痕迹被藏在高领衫遮得住的范围里，拥抱和亲吻都发生在无人角落。三天前，夕阳中的落地窗前，克里斯的银发垂下在光线里浸成浅橘色，他的蓝眼睛凝视着怀里的快斗，目光缱绻又柔软地缠绕在他身上。克里斯那一瞬太过美丽，让快斗忍不住吻上去，而后在喘息中难以抑制情动，又在男人颈侧留下一枚齿痕。

这枚齿痕让克里斯把高领衫穿到现在。又让快斗在拜隆刚刚不知真假的醉话里做了一道黑胡椒主菜。

“你这么一说，我也真的担心他已经看出来什么了……”克里斯抬手停在快斗的脸侧。

“不过大概可以确定一件事，”快斗偏头靠近克里斯的脸，“你父亲没有反对的意思。”

“所以我们不会是罗密欧和茱丽叶了。”

“先别提这个，我不想想起胡椒味。”快斗把克里斯的头揽下来，开口时嘴唇已经能触碰到对方的。

这就是他们最后的对话，在他们偷偷接吻之前的。

-End-


End file.
